csofandomcom-20200223-history
Counter-Strike Online 2
Counter-Strike Online 2 is the second installment of Counter-Strike Online powered by Valve's Source engine. Overview Valve and Nexon Korea have partnered together to unveil Counter-Strike Online 2. The upcoming first-person shooter is the sequel to the free-to-play, 2007 shooter Counter-Strike Online, which has been a huge hit phenomenon all over Asia. As stated in the press release... Counter-Strike Online 2 offers enhanced graphics, real-time shadows, more realistic gameplay and powerful impact sensations powered by an enhanced version of the Source engine. The game also feature various game modes enhancing its original game experience with new and improved environments, weapons, equipment customization and more. Development Closed Beta Testing (CBT)= During the Closed Beta Testing (CBT) in Korean region, beta testers can only play during the event period. Maps was a heavily modified version of the Counter-Strike: Source with new details, textures, models and so on. The inventory, or barracks, has improved significantly to a simple, small yet with gentle learning curve menu compared to the original in Counter-Strike Online. The images of the weapons closely follows the original image in previous Counter-Strike Online. The appearance however, has improved with better animations. Example, Colt M4A1 appearance has been changed into M4A1 EOTech and AK-47 has been changed into AK-47 Scoped. Recruitment of playtesters :July 16, 2012 ~ 31 July, 2012 (12:00 PM) Period of test :August 2, 2012 ~ August 5, 2012 (3:00 p.m. to 9:00 daily) Final Test :13 & 14 July 2013 *Final best test and snake set giveaway to beta testers. *Reveal the Big City map. *Remove EOTech from M4A1. File:Cso2_finalbeta_screenshot.jpg File:Cso2_finalbeta_screenshot2.jpg File:Cso2_finalbeta_screenshot3.jpg File:Cso2_finalbeta_screenshot4.jpg |-| Open Beta Test= :6th August 2013 *Beta test is opened for outsiders. *Included Big City map which features drivable vehicles and many other functions. |-| Updates= Update 22 August 2013 *Added Weapon Unlock system. *Added Bomb defuse, Hostage rescue, Assassination, Golden Jeep Defense and Leader Kill modes to Big City. *Added Jeep. *Added Bot Sniper Support Force. *Added VIP models. Update November 2013 *Included 222,222 more beta testers. Existing ones are given a Nickname Change. *Added one more Recruit level channel. Update December 2013 *Implemented Cash point system. |-| Modes These are the modes so far: *Original: Bomb defuse and Hostage rescue *Team Deathmatch *Gun Deathmatch *Stealth *Elimination Race *Capture The Flag (Big City) *Pig *Coop (Big City) *Christmas (event) => Renamed to Special (official release) *Duel Training Course In this training, you'll be playing as an Terrorist, which later will be killed by Leet. Game maps These are the maps available so far in Counter-Strike Online 2: Characters Counter-Terrorist= *Ryan *Jean Pierre *Lisa *Michael *Choijiyoon *Lincoln |-| Terrorists= *Leet *Ain Berg *Mila *Kara Chenko *Elite Crew *Yuri *Mao |-| Guest= *Evie |-| Weapons Kill System Different than CSO that only counts until multi kill (Except Human Scenario), the kill system in CSO2 expands: *First Blood *First Kill *Double Kill *Triple Kill *Multi Kill *Ultra Kill *Mega Kill *Monster Kill *Rampage *Unstoppable *Godlike In addition, new icons are presented whenever a player kills with a: *Wallshot (wall bang) *Jumpshot (kill while jumping or midair) *Assist (enemy finished off by teammate or suicide) On a side note, players that survive a fatal shot to the head will see the 'LuckyBoy '''icon. System Requirements Maps Gallery Aztec= 201207151431117166.jpg File:Aztec'sConceptArt.jpg |-| Dust= 201207151431171947.jpg 201207151431141300.jpg |-| Dust2= File:Dust2_cso2.jpg CSO2 dust2.jpg dust2_02.jpg |-| Inferno= File:Inferno_cso2.jpg File:Inferno_cso22.jpg File:Inferno_cso23.jpg File:Inferno_cso24.jpg Inferno 02.jpg |-| Italy= File:Italy_cso2.jpg File:Italy_cso22.jpg italy_02.jpg |-| Train= de_train_01.jpg File:Train_cso22.jpg train_02.jpg |-| Nuke= File:Cso2_nuke.jpg File:Cso2_nuke2.jpg nuke_02.jpg |-| Port= File:Cso2_port.jpg File:Cso2_port2.jpg shutdown_02.jpg |-| Office= office_02.jpg |-| Uprising= uprising_02.jpg |-| Gallery Player models= 201207151431039669.jpg|Ain Berg 201207151431309718.jpg|Ryan 201207151431226981.jpg|Jean Pierre 201207151431266259.jpg|Leet 20121119122440!Lisa.jpg|Lisa Mila.jpg|Mila Carla Michael Korea poster.jpg|Kara Chenko and Michael Counter-Strike-Online-2-Evie-1.jpg|Evie Yuri and Choijiyoon CSO2 koreaposter.png|Yuri and Choi Ji Yoon |-| In-game= CSO2 Gameplay3.jpg CSO2 2.jpg CSO2 8.jpg 5341309758387257564.jpg blowup01.jpg|Tip for Bomb defuse rescue01.jpg|Tip for Hostage rescue match01.jpg|Tip for Team Deathmatch |-| Posters= File:Cso2_bigcity_poster_kr.jpg|Big City File:Cso2_snake_set.jpg|Snake set |-| Kills= 1kill.jpg|First Blood 2kill.jpg|Double Kill 3kill.jpg|Triple Kill 4kill.jpg|Multi Kill 5kill.jpg|Ultra Kill 6kill.jpg|Mega Kill 7kill.jpg|Monster Kill 8kill.jpg|Rampage 9kill.jpg|Unstoppable 10kill.jpg|Godlike 13.jpg|One Shot Three Kill Grenadekill.jpg|Grenade Kill Luckyboy.png|LuckyBoy |-| Media= |-| Trivia *''Counter-Strike Online 2 uses Source 2012 engine, similar to the one used by Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. *''Counter-Strike Online 2'' will be launched to all current Counter-Strike Online regions. *''Counter-Strike Online 2'' featured new icons for multiple kill styles; from Double Kill (2 kills in a row) up to Godlike (10 kills in a row), including Wallshot (wall bang). *During its early development stages, all stock sound files such as the knife and radio commands from Counter-Strike: Source were used. Not long after, Nexon replaced them with their own versions. *In the training, the player was an Undercover. This is the reason why Leet killed him. External links *Counter-Strike Online 2 Korean website *Counter-Strike Online 2 China website Category:Games Category:Counter-Strike Online Wiki